Generally, the existed surface treatment robotic system comprises a surface robot and a remote controller. Typically, a remote controller of a window cleaning robot, for example, is provided with front, back, left and right buttons. Such window cleaning robot, which is controlled by the remote controller, normally does not have the function of direction recognition. In the conventional control mode, if the window cleaning robot is intended to adjust its walking direction to walk to the left in its walking-up state, it needs to, firstly, press a button for steering to left until the front end of the window cleaning robot has turned to the horizontal direction, and then press the front button. That is, the existed control method achieves the walking of the robot completely based on visual observation and manual control by means of the remote controller without determining the walking direction of the robot. Therefore, the existed surface treatment robotic system has a high degree of manual intervention and a complicated manipulation, and the remote control efficiency is low.